


Six Geese a laying

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel finds out his wife is alive and there is a cure to get her back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Geese a laying

It had been seven years Gabriel had three lovely children, two boys and a girl who looked just like Ari. He missed Ari so much. Molli and Gigi had helped with the kids so much. Death warned them and so had God that after two kids her body would not be able to take it. Ari had died giving birth to their daughter. Her name was Lily. Gabriel had named her after Ari's favorite flowers.  
In a perfect world Ari would have had one boy , one girl then she would have been fine. It was not a perfect world she had two boys and wanted a little girl more than anything. After her second boy . Who they named Michael Lucifer. After the second boy Molli was to tie her tubes but Ari begged her to not tie them. She wanted a girl. Molli instead snuck a potion that prevented Ari from having any more children . Ari caught on and stopped drinking it. Soon she got pregnant.  
They all knew what it meant for her to be pregnant for a third time. They all treated her with kids gloves. She seemed fine. And then when it came to delivery day. They lost her. Gabriel was so stricken with grief he cursed God. God had come down and said "Son I am not right all the time. She wanted a baby girl so bad she died for it."  
"I want to die too." Gabriel said  
"Son you have three beautiful children. They need you. " God said.  
************************************************************************  
Molli was in the kitchen with Gigi . Lily was chasing the cat around the house. Gigi's twins came into the kitchen "Hey tell lily not to chase after hellriser he gets freaked out. " Gabby said she got annoyed with Lily but loved her just the same. She had her mother's hair.  
"Where is Grandpa Gabriel?" Bobby asked. His name sake had finally gone back to heaven. They all missed him.  
"I think he is at that damn bar with Uncle Lucifer." Gigi said  
Gabriel just was not the same since Ari had gone.  
Molli bite her lip she had been doing research. It might have an answer to make everyones Christmas happy. Crowley had helped her with the idea. Molli also had a secret and their were three people who knew besides her. Gigi who helped her. God well he of course knew. And Death who knew because he was like God he knew almost everything. There was a spell that had to start on December 23.  
*********************************************************************  
It was December 23  
Gabriel was late coming to the big house in South Dakota. The boys were a handful. Lily well she was just hell on wheels. It hurt to look at her. She looked just like his Ari.  
"Well it is about time you got here Dad." Gigi said  
The tree was beautiful. The house smelled so good Molli and Gigi had out did themselves.  
After kids went to sleep . The adults were talking down in the kitchen. Gabriel had drunk at least a few bottles of whiskey himself.  
"Might want to slow down there Gabe. " Dean said  
Gabriel sighed  
Molli took out a book. "So what do you know of the six geese gods?" Molli asked Gabriel  
"They are pagan right?" Gabriel said  
"They lay golden eggs and the waters in which they lay their golden eggs heal. " Molli said  
"If you had one wish Dad what would it be?" Gigi asked  
"Do not torture me. You already know." Gabriel said drinking more. "I want Ari back."  
"Ok what if I told you I lied to you?" Molli said  
"About what?" Gabriel asked suddenly sober.  
"I have a secret. I was the one who told you Ari died. Ari is alive but she is how do I put this in a insane asylum. Well she was. I have her in the basement with my ex Crowley. " Molli said  
Gabriel jumped up and ran to the basement. Sam, Dean , Gigi and Molli ran after him.  
Gabriel saw Ari who looked the same but with streaks of white going through her red hair. She had a straight jacket on and was laughing at the wall.  
"She is hilarious. She laughs at all my bad jokes." Crowley said  
"Shut up demon that is my wife you are talking about." Gabriel said "Please let me in that cell."  
"Gabriel" Molli said "She is looney tunes. I have tried to cure her for years. I was told by God and Death to keep this from you. "  
Gabriel did not want to listen and went to the cell door. "Ari I love you. " Gabriel said crying  
She looked at him and said "Who are you?" She went to the edge of the cell and looked at him blankly.  
Gabriel turned to Molli and asked "Why? Why would keep this from me seeing my pain?" He reached out and took her hand. She licked it.  
"I am sorry Gabriel the important thing is we might be able to fix her. She went crazy every time she got pregnant I had to do those spells on her. Well the last time she almost died. I had to put her in a coma. a few years ago she came out, but she had no memory or she is child like." Molli said  
"You can say that again. I like when she takes off her clothes and dances around. " Crowley said laughing  
"Now Crowley I will torch your ass if you goat my father in law again. But really Molli and Gigi why were we all not told about this.?" Sam asked  
"Well because it would have hurt him just like it hurt us to see our friend like this." Gigi said  
Gabriel sat watching her. She was just rocking back and forth. She was skin and bones.  
"Ok so what can we do Molli?" Gabriel asked  
"Now love you going to let them know I clued you in on the six geese?" Crowley said  
"Yes fine Crowley had the idea." Molli said  
"Why would you trust him?" Dean asked  
"I am deparate." Molli said "Look at her, Dean she is our best friend and she has to be locked up in a cell."  
*********************************************  
The spell required them to go into the woods. There was a lake back there thank goodness. Because in order to call upon the geese to lays their six golden eggs they had to be in water to heal.  
"It is freezing out here" Dean said  
"Thank god Gabriel is an archangel and she is a demigoddess." Molli said  
Gigi and Molli got into their ceremonial robes. They had set up the ritual quick. Gabriel was holding Ari in his arms. She looked wide eyed like a child.  
Molli and Gigi called upon the gods and the goddesses . To bring forth the six geese to lay their healing eggs. "  
Then the six geese appeared and went into the lakes and laid their eggs in a small section that was not frozen.  
Molli nodded at Gabriel "You need to get in there and at least stay in there a half hour.  
Molli and Gigi , Dean and Sam watched as Gabriel put Ari in his arms and took them into the cold water. Gabriel held her as he swam.  
"Do you think this will work?" Dean asked  
"I hope so" Molli said  
Gabriel was crying she still looked out of it and they had been in there 15 minutes now. He started crying "Come back to me my love. I lost you once I need you back." Gabriel held her close and cried.  
The waters started turning golden where Gabriel and Ari was. Gabriel noticed Ari was starting to get her hair color back all the white streaks were turning red. Her eyes were turning back to normal and she looked up at him and said "Gabe where are we?" Ari asked  
He cupped his hand under her chin and said crying "I love you woman"  
He carried them out of the lake and dried her off. "Why is everyone looking at me funny?" Ari asked  
"What is the last thing you remember Ari?" Molli asked  
"I gave birth to my daughter." Ari said  
"Well you have been out of it for the last seven years and I had to find a way to bring you back." Molli said  
************************************  
They all went back to the house and to show Ari what she missed. She saw Lily curled up on the couch next to a tiny kitten.  
"My baby girl she is so beautiful." Ari said  
Gabriel grabbed her and hugged her "Please tell me Molli you tied her up" Gabriel said  
"Yes she will not have any more kids." Molli said she wished she would have done that in the first place.  
"I am sorry Molli but look how pretty that baby is. She was worth it." Ari said knowing she had wanted a little girl so bad.  
"I will not lose you again promise me?" Gabriel said  
"I promise Gabe" Ari said taking lily into her arms. Lily snuggled to her mom. Then Lily looked up, woke up and asked "Who are you?"  
"I am your mommy." Ari said  
"I thought you was in heaven with grandpa" Lily said  
"No I am here now. " Ari said knowing she loved Lily but really missed everyone.  
Gabriel hugged them both. He had all his family back now.  
Christmas that year was happy and Gabriel knew this was the best Christmas ever. He kissed her and swore he would never let her go.


End file.
